Mirage in the Desert
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: Please follow the link in my profile to the description. Bakura X OC
1. Chapter 1

Mirage ran along the slanted hills of desert sand, her short white wavy hair bouncing by her jaw. She clutched a brown bag in her hands smiling brightly as she made her way over the next hill and rushed down to the village of her birth, Kuruelna, city of thieves.

Rushing down she ran quickly through the village. Dust swirling at her every step.

Waving at a few people she finally dashed into a house near the far side of the village.

"Father! I brought some dinner!"

A man stood up from a chair behind a worktable.

He smiled "Thank you Mirage, can you come here for a moment?"

Mirage looked up and walked over to the worktable and climbed onto the table with her small arms. She watched curiously as her father picked up a golden box, he held it out to her.

She took it and eyed it curiously "What is it?"

Her father smiled and urged her to open it "you'll see."

She smiled, excited then slowly unclasped and lifted the lid off of the box.

Gasping, she jumped back a little as a small cobra slithered out, it's back was gleaming with black, gold, red and white scales. She breathed out in awe as it spread its hood, along with two small wings, one feathered and the other like a bats.

It was very small, maybe less than a foot long. It stared up at her as if waiting for something, and then surveyed its surroundings.

Mirage looked up at her dad in wonder "Wow, it's so pretty! I like it the most!"

Her father smiled "I knew you would, that's why I made him for you."

Mirage looked completely amazed, she leapt on her father encircling her small arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you!"

A small background on her father, he was a skilled craftsman and often sold his works in secret to people in higher castes, even the pharaoh himself. But he also worked in secret on a special case; he created monsters. Not just any monsters, but those that anyone would use in battles, these monsters would actually live in the world and be taught by their masters. They were never kept in stone tablets like those of the ones used by the pharaoh and his court. Mirage's father believed that it confined the monster and it's true ability, that being out in the open, the monster would be able to live freely and discover the best ways to use it's strength in the real world. And it was true, her father, Heisoel, owned and sold (to only select thieves and people) some of the most powerful monsters in the world.

Many were harder to train than regular monsters though, he created them and they would sleep in a suspended animation until someone wanted one, they'd basically care for the monster from birth. Then they would be able to teach it to battle like any monster!

The power and strength of the monster depended on its owner. If the owner's heart had a pure intention (whether it be pure evil or pure good) and had faith in it's monster, the monsters strength could be unrivaled. The owner had to have a strong will, and understand that they needed to trust in everything, not only their own strength but also the strength in the monster.

A weak heart could not control the monster it held.

His monsters were also one of a kind; there were no two monsters the same. Mirage loved her father's monsters, they were unique, and had feelings and lives of their own. They were much like pets as well. Like a dog kept for hunting, or a rabbit kept for watching, they could feel their masters pain and knew when their master needed comfort or when he or she needed space.

His monsters were definitely special, and Mirage loved having a father so skilled at bringing these creatures to life.

Her father smiled as he watched her touching, getting a feel for the monster he had given her.

"It's so wonderful father, what is it called."

He smiled simply, and kissed her head "I think you can figure it out for yourself, my little Mirage."

She smiled happily "Serphamira! You named it after my last snake didn't you father!"

He laughed and kissed her head "It's a male Serphamira, and I think he suits you perfectly. Be sure to give him a good name, and take good care of him Mirage! Never doubt him."

Mirage stroked its head smiling, "Heisoel, I want him to be named after you father."

* * *

The night was a very inky black that night, everything was dark, but the night was filled with merriment as the thieves took out on the streets, singing to the houses as they went by, promising good fortune and safety for those inside.

This city took pride in their unity; working together was all that mattered. Everyone knew everyone here, and there was neither caste nor rule over them. They were all an important part of life, so singing in the streets and promising good fortune meant that the bonds between them would never die.

Mirage stared out her open window at the thieves as they danced on by her house, she sang back in echo to their words, they laughed and waved to her and continued on. Smiling, she sat back in her bed and blew out the candle.

After only a moment, she heard someone outside calling to her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking out her window; her golden eyes fell to the ground below.

Her eyes met with the maroon eyes of a boy, his white hair shone in the moonlight as he grinned up to her.

"Hello sleepyhead!"

She glared down at him in a scolding way "Bakura! What are you doing here! It's really late and my father thinks I am asleep."

"Let him think that then." Bakura said, grasping a worn out groove on the side of the stone house and making his way skillfully to the top.

Mirage sat back as he slid easily through the square window. Bakura and her had been best of friends and nearly the only children of the city, he was 2 years older than her, but it didn't really matter.

"I just wanted to come see the new monster your dad created." He grinned at her.

Mirage stared at him in surprise "How did you know he was creating one?"

"I stopped by earlier to say hi and see if you could come to the river swimming with me, but you weren't there, and he told me he was working on a new monster, your so lucky you get a dad giving you such great gifts!"

Mirage smiled happily "Yes I am."

Bakura smiled and then reached to a pouch on his side "Speaking of which, I almost forgot."

He pulled out an object wrapped carefully in an old cloth and handed it to her.

Mirage opened the cloth, her face filled with happiness as she lifted up a necklace.

"Happy 10th Birthday Mirage."

The string of the necklace was made with ox hide, it had the feathers of several types of desert birds on it, and small wooden beads, and in the center was a carved woodenhead of a cobra.

Mirage smiled excitedly and hugged him. "Oh thank you so much! I love it."

She handed it to him then waited as he tied it from behind; admiring it, she smiled at him gratefully.

"Did you make it?"

Bakura blushed but nodded smiling. "I wouldn't have money to afford something for you, and I definitely wouldn't steal something for your birthday."

Mirages eyes brightened with happiness "I couldn't have asked for anything better."

He grinned "Thanks, but hey, your father made something for you. Do you mind if I see it?"

Mirage nodded and leapt off the bed, she picked up the golden box off of the table in the corner and ran back to the bed. Pulling herself up with her small arms, she set the box on the bed between them and opened it.

Bakura's smile faded to a look of awe, he touched the small snake-like monster and stroked it.

"That's amazing, I'm always in for a surprise when I see what your father has made."

Mirage smiled proudly "I know!"

He smiled back, and then he turned his attention back to the little Serphamira.

They both watched the little monster for a while, when the merry song from outside was interrupted abruptly by a loud scream.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it…yeah, I know most people would kill me for my OCxBakura since everyone seems to love Bakura right now, but I don't exactly care._

_Mirage, Serphamira's, Heisoel © me_

_Bakura © YuGiOH!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer** I do not own YuGiOH, Bakura, or any of the characters that belong in the series. I do own Mirage, Heisoel, and anything else that does not belong in the series._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Authoresses Header Note

I was about ready to take this story down, but I have to thanks _AnimeNymph_, I'm really glad you like the story dear; I'll be continuing it now.

**WARNING:** This chapter is very violent and very graphic; it isn't for the weak of stomach. I have a very vivid imagination and this chapter is not meant to be happy or pretty. Not everything in the world is full of cheerful little elves dancing around with the butterflies and fairies making the forest sparkle with magical beauty.

I think the reality of Bakura's story was very violent and brutal, something they cannot put in a show, but I can put in a story.

So please do not read if you know it will bother you, if it does, then this story is not for you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirage and Bakura looked out the window and saw, with horror, the gateway to the city spark with the light of a fire. Thieves everywhere were sprinting from their homes and calling to each other to hurry. Neither of them knew what was going on, they just knew it was bad.

The door to Mirage's room suddenly burst open, they both jumped back and turned to the door, awaiting the worst.

It was Heisoel.

"Hurry, come with me both of you!"

Unsure, they both dashed out after Heisoel, he led them through the city that was quickly being burned. Mirage heard screams, and then she heard a roar. Her eyes widened, "Are they using monsters."

"Not many, but it's enough to help their troops." Heisoel looked around, "Hurry, this way."

They turned down an alleyway and continued running.

"Bakura!"

Bakura jumped and looked at Heisoel, "Yes sir?"

"Do you have it?"

Bakura paused for a moment, he placed a hand on the bag by his side before answering, "Yes I do sir."

"Good, keep it close okay?"

Mirage looked perplex, she ignored it as she continued running. She tripped a little but quickly regained her balance, when she back to see what she had tripped on, she felt her heart press itself into her throat.

A body.

She turned away, tears filling her eyes, but she followed Bakura and her father anyway. They passed several more bodies, the one's they passed were mainly those of men, and many were wielding weapons that had done them no justice. Part of her was field with mourning, the other with rage…how could they do this?

They continued running in silence, it wasn't like there was much to say. Bakura touched his hand to his bag every few moments before continuing onwards. Mirage wondered what on earth was in there that was so important to him. She felt movement in her pocket, which meant that her little Heisoel was waking up. She hoped that he would fall back asleep, so that he wouldn't have to deal with all of this.

Suddenly, her father stopped dead in his tracks, he opened a door and motioned for them to go inside. He shut the door behind them, just as two guards rounded the corner. And they were upon him.

Mirage glanced out the window, she saw the men attacking her father and him fighting back, but it was apparent; her father was losing. Mirage couldn't bear to watch, she ducked down and hugged her knee's…she started to cry after a moment and Bakura scooted over to comfort her.

After a moment, it was silent, the men both laughed, but her father made no sound. Mirage and Bakura waited to hear if anyone would come. When they figured it was safe, the exited quietly.

There was no sign of Mirage's father, just a lot of blood and…

His pack.

Mirage hurried over and picked up her fathers larger bag, Bakura motioned for her to hurry, she nodded, tears still in her eyes as she clutched the pack. The two kids sprinted off into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura ran alone; he called for Mirage, screaming her name. They had been separated, neither of them had known. He searched her out and finally grew tiered.

As he walked along the wall, he finally saw her. A man on a horse rode up and looked down at him, Mirage was tied and was lying like a hunted animal across the back of the horse. Bakura's eyes widened and he glared darkly at the man.

The man chuckled and grinned, "You must know this girl."

Bakura clenched his teeth but did not speak, he couldn't let the man know they were friends…it might mean death to both of them, so he shook his head.

The man began to laugh, "Well then, she won't miss you; not like it matters."

He jumped off his horse, and before Bakura could think, the end of the man's spear smashed into the side of his head, banging him into a wall and all went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura awoke, feeling like he had been out for hours, but it had actually been only a few minutes. His head hurt and something wet trickled down the side of his face and dripped into the puddle of whatever he was laying in.

He touched the side of his head; his hair was matted with the same warm, thick wetness. He glanced at his hand to see his own blood. He grimaced and lifted himself off of the ground. Trying to remember where he was, he heard shouts and screams of people in the street. Curious, he peaked around the corner, only to see a sight that would be implanted in his mind forever.

Thieves ran for their lives as they were speared down one by one, blood covered the streets and sunk right into the sand, leaving no trace it had ever been there. People were dying, at the hands of these merciless killers. He watched and suddenly he recognized a crest one of the soldiers was wearing.

These men were the Pharaoh's soldiers.

Then he remembered, Mirage…he had seen her…she had been dead. She was lying on the back of that horse, blood streamed from her mouth and she had a large gash across her right eye and blood was caked on her head and arms. She had to be dead; there was no sign that she was alive.

He shivered and tried not to cry…his best friend was dead, and her father was gone too, what about his family…but they must be dead too. He turned and ran blindly, he tripped and fell, scraping himself more so than he already was.

He looked foreword, even in his hazy vision he caught sight of someone. Their hand was reaching toward him and it looked like they were calling to him, but he couldn't hear. Were they? And then reality returned to him.

He was looking into the dead face of a woman; her arm was outstretched in front of her, pinned down by two spears, a third protruded from her back. Her face was bloody and her mouth was open in a soundless scream. Bakura scrambled back against the alley wall, he looked at the woman, she was young…so young. Half of her clothes were torn off of her body; she held something to her chest.

Bakura moved forward, he reached for it and found he had trouble pulling it out from underneath her. He pulled at a fold in the cloth and it ripped off, sending him backwards. He looked on with horror.

A baby.

It looked like it was sleeping soundly, for it's eyes were closed with a peaceful expression on it's face. But…it wasn't, crimson liquid seeped from its mouth and he realized that the spear in the woman's back didn't just pin her down.

Bakura scrambled to his feet and tried to run, he was stopped when a guard turned into his alley on a horse.

"You! Boy!"

The man didn't have time to say anymore, he leapt at the man and ensued a fight of clawing and other such attacks. The man used his spear to his advantage and sliced up a work on Bakura's face, but that only made Bakura angrier and soon, the spear was in the boys hands, no longer covered in just his blood.

Throwing the guards dead body off of the horse, Bakura unsaddled the horse and removed the bridal. He jumped on, grabbing fistfuls of the horse's mane and rode off out of the city unnoticed.

The city then went up in flames.

Bakura sat on top of a sandy hill, the horse stood behind him, clearly afraid to leave in fear that the boy would strike him down too.

He couldn't help it, Bakura was so lost in the thoughts of the events. He thought of the city, he thought of the woman, he thought of his family, he thought of Heisoel and Mirage.

White-hot anger began boiling inside him, his eyes were no longer soft and bright, and they had hardened with hatred. His heart no longer pumped to just keep him alive, his blood boiled and a dark aura was apparent around him. Bakura was no longer a young boy, he couldn't be anymore; after what he had seen he had to grow up, there was no choice when it comes to witnessing violence like that.

The thing was, Bakura may very well have still been innocent, but when he killed that night, Bakura was no longer Bakura.

The darkness inside him grew and enveloped him; he was a marked man in a little boy's body. He was branded, there was no turning back.

A pale scar began to form underneath his eye from the spear he had used to murder the one who had made it.

That kind of mark only came from someone else's fear, and it was only left on someone who was not to be underestimated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mirage, Heisoel and stuff © Me _

_Bakura © Creators of YuGiOH!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses Footer Note

I know it's a rather short chapter, but hey…what can ya do?


End file.
